


Bedside Manner

by nancyjanewrites



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to lovers speed run, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Swearing, boy is vampire hunter, just your average boy meets boy, lol just a quick thing i wrote up, other boy is vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyjanewrites/pseuds/nancyjanewrites
Summary: ' "...but I was also hoping to offer a follow up examination." Jonathan's offer was casual and noninvasive, and yet, Geoffrey felt his heart pick up. He convinced himself it was anger, detest of vampires that kept his heart racing, his blood pounding in his ears, ready to strike and kill any vampire that fell in his path.And yet, here he was, walking side by side with a leech. 'In which Geoffrey likes a vampire man, and he and said vampire man get a little steamy (but don't go all the way)
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Bedside Manner

The night was cold, the rain drizzling down and drenching everything in sight. Geoffrey swore as he shivered, cold and soaked and wanting something warm. He had a job to do, being a member of the Guard. It meant nothing could stop him from their mission, to exterminate vampires across England and rid the world of their infection once and for all. To do so, one must be vigilant and ready for anything. Which, Geoffrey was... for the most part.

There was one thing he didn't count on.

He stepped into the Turquoise Turtle, looking to get something to warm his cold bones. He shivered and a sneeze escaped him.

"Eh? You ill?" The barkeeper asked, accusingly. With the epidemic, Geoffrey probably should have expected this.

"Nah, I'm cold from the rain. I need something hot and I'll be on my way." He went to approach the bar.

"You get out. I don't want anything you got, even if you say it's just from the cold." The barkeeper glared at him. "This isn't something I want being passed around in here. The little business I get will disappear overnight."

"Are you kidding me! I just need something hot to drink! I got money just serve me damn it!"

"Is something the problem?"

Geoffrey didn't need to turn around to know who it was. That damned leech, Dr. Reid. The one that fuckhead Swansea employed. Putting many in danger. "This ain't your business. Back off."

"Wait a second," The barkeeper spoke up. "Dr. Reid, you're good at diagnosing people, yeah? Can you see if this guy has contracted influenza?"

"Why, of course I can. If Mr. McCullum will allow me to do a very quick examination." He almost sounded smug about it. If Geoffrey wasn't desperate to get a beer in him, he would have punched him square in his face. But he shivered and another sneeze escaped him.

"Fine! Do what you must, Dr. Reid." He grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Well I will firstly you will have to face me, if we are to get anywhere." And with little warning Geoffrey felt a cold hand on his face, forcing him to turn and look at him. His cheeks were already flushed from coming inside out of the cold water, and he hoped the blood sucker didn't notice his face got warmer. "Mhm... Ah, yes.. I see. You're just a little sick from being in the rain. You should really take care of yourself, McCullum."

Geoffrey pulled back. "There, see? Now get me a beer!"

The barkeeper obliged, and Geoffrey paid with some shillings. He still had the shivers real bad, and Jonathan hadn't left his side. "You know you can prevent a more serious illness by resting and taking some of this medicine."

"I don't want your charity, leech." He hissed lowly enough so no one could hear. "And I'm not staying here. I have work to do."

"I insist." Jonathan had a vile of medicine in his hand he was offering, and Geoffrey, begrudgingly accepted it. He drank it, and while it might've been in his head, he was already starting to feel better. "And now for that night of rest. Allow me to purchase it for you."

"That's really unnecessary." He said, though he didn't really believe himself.

"It's no trouble, McCullum. I would like to keep you around on this planet a little longer. I do enjoy our banter. I'd be lost without it." 

Geoffrey grumbled as he drank his beer, listening as Jonathan paid for a one night's stay. After he finished his beer, Jonathan was quick to take him and lead him to the room he had purchased for the evening. "You could have told me which room. I'm more than capable of getting myself there." He told the doctor.

"I'm sure you are. But I was also hoping to offer a follow up examination." Jonathan's offer was casual and noninvasive, and yet, Geoffrey felt his heart pick up. He convinced himself it was anger, detest of vampires that kept his heart racing, his blood pounding in his ears, ready to strike and kill any vampire that fell in his path.

And yet, here he was, walking side by side with a leech. 

He glared as Jonathan opened the door for him. "After you." And he gestured in.

Geoffrey went in and looked at the modest room. "Okay, this, follow up. What do you need of me?"

"Take off your shirt would you?" Jonathan shrugged off his coat, folded it in half, and laid it upon the chest of drawers off to the side. "A good look over will help determine if there are any other ailments I missed in my initial look."

"Then you'll go?" Geoffrey got his jacket, then vest, and finally button up off. He felt exposed in front of the fully dressed man, especially one so rugged. 

"Then I'll go." Jonathan nodded. He stepped forward until he was maybe a half a foot away from Geoffrey, and started his examination. He pressed a hand to his chest, and closed his eyes. He assumed he was listening to his heart, and didn't need to press his ear to hear because of his twisted state of living. He moved his hand down some. "Alright, Geoffrey. Go ahead and take a deep breathe, and exhale slowly. I wish to see what capacity your lungs are at."

Geoffrey complied, less and less reluctantly as the examination went on. He got used to the cold flesh on his own skin. Jonathan's soft breathing every now and then grazing him. It all became too familiar to fast. 

And all too soon, Jonathan pulled back. "There. It seems aside from what the rain has done, you are in perfect health. I will take my leave now." He gave a slight nod and retrieved his coat.

"Ah, well. Dr. Reid," Jonathan stopped as Geoffrey spoke, hand on the door. "Maybe you don't have to go, just yet. You did pay for the room. It'd be rude to send you out so soon." He didn't sound as standoffish as before.

Jonathan smiled and pulled his hand back. "You think so, Mr. McCullum?" He once again put his coat down. "Since you offered, I would love to stay and chat for a while." He sat on the bed, and Geoffrey sat beside him. He didn't make a move to put his shirt back on.

The air rang with such intense silence, Geoffrey thought he would lose his hearing over it. 

"Your heart is racing, Geoffrey. Has been for a while now." Jonathan commented. "Care to explain it?"

"Must be the hatred I have for you, burning a hole in my chest." He mumbled.

Jonathan paused, probably listening to his heart again. "No, no I don't think so."

"Well your opinion wasn't asked for."

"I actually, think it was." He reached a hand out, and Geoffrey watched as the leech took his hand and held it by the wrist. Taking his pulse, once again. "A doctor's opinion that is."

"You have a different opinion to offer?" Geoffrey stared at him.

"A personal one, yes." Their eyes met and Geoffrey looked away. "Would you like to know it?"

"I get the feeling you're going to tell me." Geoffrey retorted.

"I have the opinion that you feel something deep for myself. Something words cannot express, either because of human laws or because of your own human stance. Either way, I have no intentions of making you uncomfortable." He pulled his hand back, and Geoffrey missed the cold feeling on him.

"I never said I was uncomfortable." He frowned. "You're being presumptuous."

"And now you're being coy. Tell me, Geoffrey, why you have yet to try and kill me?"

"Think of it as a thank you for the clean bill of health." He retorted.

"Your answer isn't very convincing." Jonathan got close to him, and Geoffrey, sitting beside him, started to scoot towards the headboard. Before he knew it his back was against the hard wood and Jonathan was seated beside him, leaning over his body. "Try again."

He couldn't think of an answer. Not with him so close. His ears pounded in time with his heart, and he couldn't control his breathing any longer. His eyes trailed down, over Jonathan's lips. In a moment driven by his heart and not by his mind, he rushed forward and pressed his lips to Jonathan's. Jonathan was surprised, though surely he must have known what was coming, but he did kiss back. 

Geoffrey slouched, lower and lower until he was on his back and Jonathan was over his body. Their legs tangled together as Jonathon tugged Geoffrey's bottom lip between his teeth. He let out a noise and clutched Jonathan's shirt. Jonathan broke the kiss and very lightly kissed his neck, sucking on a few places and drawing some more noises. Jonathan pulled back with a light chuckle. "My my, you are rather noisy.

"Shut up." Geoffrey panted lightly. "And while you're up, get your shirt off."

"Are you sure? It might be cold, and you aren't exactly warm yet." All the same he started undoing his buttons.

"I don't care." Geoffrey's eyes drank in all of the exposed skin. He squirmed on the bed under him, wanting to feel him once again.

It wasn't long before his desire was given, Jonathan leaning over him and kissing him once again. His skin was pressed up against Geoffrey's, and it felt nice and cool. Geoffrey's hands roamed over his body, holding him close. They kissed and kissed and Geoffrey felt a thrill, something primal that he couldn't deny anymore. And the more he tasted and felt of Jonathan he wanted more.

After what felt like mere moments, but was surely hours, Jonathan pulled back. "It will be morning before too long. I have to return to my office and sleep." 

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You can't stay any longer?"

"I can't." He paused and chuckled. "And to think there were days were you were excited to see me go."

"Oh shut up." Geoffrey shoved him some, and Jonathan smiled as he got up. He put on his shirts once again, and got his coat. "Good morning, Mr. McCullum. Until next time." He nods and takes his leave.

Geoffrey laid on his bed and groaned, hands on his face. "What an unholy thing I've done." He mumbled. "May King Arthur forgive me, if he can see me now."

While he may be asking for forgiveness now, the plans Jonathan had for the next night would require much more penitence if he truly wished to stay in the dead king's good graces.


End file.
